i care for you
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: ['You To Me Are Everything' Series 6/10] "Please faint."


_I do not own Boku no Hero Academia._

Note: Quirkless AU

* * *

 _ **"It is an absolute human certainty that no one can know his own beauty or perceive a sense of his own worth until it has been reflected back to him in the mirror of another loving, caring human being."**_

 _ **-John Joseph Powell, The Secret of Staying in Love**_

* * *

 **...**

"Please faint."

Katsuki turned at him in bewilderment. His head did a painful throb that added to his already existing skull-splitting headache and his back suffered a brief spasm. Immediately regretting reacting from those words, he squeezed his eyes shut to lessen the dull pain inside his head. He should have just ignored the damn bastard.

There was an activity for class 1A today that required them to go in the field and spend their damn time under the blazing sun. Katsuki decided to shelter himself underneath a huge tree where his back was leaning on the trunk while he sat in the grass with his outstretched legs. On his side, Shouto was making an effort to cool him down by gently fanning him. The semi-cool breeze that blew through his face soothed his discomfort even only fleetingly.

To Katsuki's distress, he caught a cold and was ailing with fever.

"Why'd you want me to faint, bastard," he responded unaccentedly, too weak to put a bile on his tone. Even the foul word lost its spitefulness and sounded like his own specialized term of endearment.

He adjusted his position to his side as he felt his behind getting numb. The ground was rough and a bit lopsided so he had a hard time making himself comfortable. He didn't have an adequate time resting at his present location but instead of joining his classmates in the heat of the sun, he would prefer this any other time.

"So I can bring you to the infirmary," Shouto said. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and with remarkable consideration, he smoothly wiped the beads of sweat that accumulated on Katsuki's forehead. "You're not comfortable here, are you? You need to have a proper rest."

Katsuki let the bastard tend to him, feeling his skin and checking his temperature. For a moment, he decided that this wasn't so bad after all. Having the full and undivided attention of Todoroki Shouto and being taken care by him bequeathed him pleasure.

He contemplated whether to heed his suggestion or just stay where he was. While he was enjoying the present situation, his body was practically screaming in pain. The idea of lying in bed and sleeping his sores away gave him a delightful anticipation. On second thought, he could go to the infirmary without having to faint if he was alone.

"Damn, I'll just go alone," he uttered unsoundedly and glanced at his surroundings.

In the middle of the field, the rest of his classmates were busy exerting their energy while some another class students cheered on them. Some girls he didn't recognized were giggling and chattering with themselves while sending looks of admiration on their way. How Shouto managed to have his way out considering how strict their professor was with attendance and participation, was beyond Katsuki's awareness.

Shouto mumbled something that was too incomprehensible for Katsuki's current state. He continued trying to make Katsuki feel refreshed by constantly blowing air to his hair. "I need to make sure you get there safely."

The wind relaxed his mind and brought him in a better mood resulting to the sensation of drowsiness that overcame him. As though he was on a daze, he peered at him with heavy-lidded eyes and offered him a serene smile. "You just fucking want to go with me because there's no one else in the infirmary, isn't it?"

"Katsuki," was his reply that was followed by a short silence.

Shouto stared at him in awe. By Katsuki's interpretation, he was overjoyed about what he heard and was having a mini celebration inside his head. Of what he was happy with, Katsuki didn't know.

"I didn't know you were thinking like that, do you want to be alone with me that bad?" Shouto asked with eyes full of wonder.

Katsuki expelled the air with a sound of choking. He was about to snarl at him when he thought, _Oh yeah, he was actually fucking correct._

Once again, he chanced a glance around him to find those girls still sending them that look. What probably transpired on their damn mind was how thoughtful and caring Todoroki Shouto- _kun_ was.

On a third person's point of view, the calm and composed top student of class 1A was mindful enough to attend to his sick classmate. He was like a hero who was always willing to aid those in need. Honestly, it irked Katsuki to no end.

Shouto being admired because of his top grades was one thing, but Shouto being admired because of his personality was another. Katsuki felt like he had to protect his place as the only one who could - _should_ \- see and receive the tenderness of Shouto's affection. He didn't want those girls to see this caring side of him as he was certain they would only fall for him even more.

"What if I am?"

"Oh." Shouto's eyes glowed, he was pressing his lips together like he was resisting the urge to smile. "Then please faint," he whispered for the second time.

"But you have to carry me all the way."

"Of course, like I'd let somebody else touch you."

Katsuki was perplexed with his response. It wasn't what he was anticipating but it was definitely better. He let an involuntary giggle and eventually complied, "Alright."

He let his limbs dropped and closed his eyes. Then after a second, he heard Shouto yelling at the direction of the class, " _Sensei!_ Bakugou fainted, I'm bringing him to the infirmary!"

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting all forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!


End file.
